


Milkovich fact

by HBOWarrior



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gallavich, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post S04EP11) Une fois le père Milkovich au poste de police, Mickey et Ian rentrent chez les Gallagher pour régler leurs propres comptes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkovich fact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Difficile d'écrire sur du Gallavich en français, surtout pour rendre justice à Mickey et son vocabulaire très fleuri. Mais j'espère tout de même ne pas avoir fait d'OOC et que ce petit OS sans prétention vous plaira !
> 
> PS: no beta.

« Je suis un putain de pédé! »

            Même ce coming-out inespéré sonnait typiquement Milkovich. Pourtant, des choses comme ça n'avaient strictement rien à faire chez les Milkovich, justement.

            Face à l'absence totale de réaction de la part de tout l'auditoire (c'est à dire tous les clients de l'Alibi et une partie des employés légaux et illégaux), Mickey avait espéré pendant une fraction de seconde que cette nouvelle passerait comme une lettre à la poste. Il se dit également une fraction de seconde trop tard qu'il avait été bien naïf. Son père s'était jeté sur lui en hurlant après avoir fait valser le mobilier du bar et fracassé la vaisselle.

            Dieu sait si sans l'intervention de la police, père, fils et petit-ami -à présent officiel- ne se seraient pas entre-tués. En tout cas, c'était bien parti pour. Bien sûr, personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de les séparer plus tôt. Après tout, les bagarres rythmaient toujours le quotidien de l'Alibi et Kevin avait préféré adopter la zen attitude (même si c'était son bar que l'on mettait sans dessus-dessous).

            Ian et Mickey étaient finalement rentrés chez les Gallagher en un seul morceau même si en apparence, on aurait pu croire qu'un camion leur avait roulé dessus. La cuisine s'était donc tout naturellement transformée en infirmerie de fortune, Mickey assis sur le plan de travail, un pack de glace sur la tête, et Ian farfouillant dans les placards en quête de tout ce qui pouvait faire usage de compresses ou d'anesthésiants.

            -Eeew, vous avez des sales gueules, lâcha Carl en traversant la cuisine pour aller directement prendre les restes du dîner dans le frigo. Vous avez tué quelqu'un ?

            -Si j'avais pu... marmonna Mickey.

            -On a juste réglé son compte au vieux Milkovich, répondit Ian sans une once de culpabilité.

            -Cool !

            -Lip est là ? Demanda Ian.

            -Ouaip, il s'envoie la nana de sa fac, répondit-il, indifférent. J'suis dans la piaule de Fiona avec Bonnie, elle reste dormir ici cette nuit. Avec moi! rajouta-t-il avec fierté.

            -Et Liam ? Debb' ?

            -Liam est avec Debbie dans sa chambre !

            -Ok, bonne nuit mon grand, fit Ian en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère. Et rien en dessous de la ceinture avec Bonnie ! Précisa-t-il alors que Carl atteignait déjà les escaliers.

            -T'inquiète, le sexe c'est pas trop son truc !

            Puis le garçon grimpa à l'étage, laissant les deux autres seuls.

            -Les mômes sont trop précoces, commenta Ian en se rapprochant de Mickey, une serviette à la main.

            -Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Fous-toi d'ma gueule !

            Ian sourit et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui maculait le visage de son amant.

            Mickey lui arracha la serviette des mains en lui lançant un regard condescendant.

            -J'peux l'faire, maugréa-t-il. C'est pas parc'que j'suis sorti du placard que j'dois me faire dorloter comme une gonzesse.

            Ian ne dit rien, préférant l'observer avec attention.

            -Tu veux ma photo ? Lâcha Mickey au bout d'un moment.

            -T'es complètement dingue, tu le sais, ça ?

            Ian s'approcha encore de lui, se calant entre ses jambes, une main effleurant l'hématome qui commençait à apparaître sur sa pommette droite. Et pour une fois, Mickey se laissa faire.

            -C'est à cause de toi si on est dans cet état, Gallagher. Fallait pas me foutre au pied du mur devant mon putain de père.

            -J't'ai rien demandé, se défendit Ian. C'était soit t'arrêtais de faire passer ta femme avant moi, soit j'me barrais. C'est toi qui t'es emballé.

            -Fous toi de ma gueule ! T'étais en train de partir, connard ! J-Je...

            Mickey s'arrêta soudain et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

            -Tu quoi, Mickey ?

            Le susnommé releva la tête et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de ce gamin qui l'obsédait tant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, et maintenant que la Terre entière savait pour eux deux, il ne pouvait plus vraiment cacher ses sentiments derrière son air bourru et son langage tellement peu délicat. Malgré tout, il avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir à Ian.

            -Mickey ?

            -Je sais pas, bordel ! S'énerva-t-il en tentant de s'écarter. Mais Ian le bloqua en posant une main ferme sur sa nuque.

            -Me dis pas que t'as fait tout ça pour rien, fit Ian.

            -...J'voulais pas te perdre une seconde fois ! Voilà, t'es content ?

            Ian se rappela soudain de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Carl, le matin-même. « Milkovich, c'est ton copain ?... Est ce que tu l'aimes ? » Au moins, le jeune garçon n'avait pas jugé son grand frère. Au fond, il semblait juste s'inquiéter de savoir si Ian aimait Mickey, malgré leur relation si peu tendre. Il est vrai qu'en apparence, ces deux-là semblaient se détester. Mais ça avait toujours était comme ça avec Mickey. Ils s'embrassaient puis l'instant d'après ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Une relation passionnelle, passionnée et destructrice, qui avait un temps fait fuir Ian, préférant s'engager dans l'armée que de devoir subir la présence de Svetlana, prostituée devenue femme, puis mère, mariée au seul véritable amour de sa vie. Cette période à l'armée avait grandement changé le garçon. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'y était passé mais une chose était sûre, Ian avait mûri. Vite, trop vite. Et l'enfant soucieux et respectable (à la limite de la respectabilité made in Gallagher, bien sûr), avait laissé place à un presqu'adulte qui penchait dangereusement vers la bipolarité de son absente de mère, Monica.

            A la question « est ce que tu l'aimes? », Ian avait envie de hurler un énorme «OUI », mais il en avait tellement souffert, de cette relation, qu'il préférait tout tourner en dérision. Sauf ce soir.

            Il ne supportait plus devoir partager Mickey avec une prostituée qui le menaçait sans arrêt de lui arracher ses bijoux de famille s'il ne lui rendait pas Mickey, qui avait quitté son chez lui pour ne pas avoir à assumer la naissance de son fils si peu désiré.

            Mais ce soir, Ian en avait eu assez des œillades menaçantes de Svetlana, du père Milkovich qui faisait allusion à son extrême dégoût pour les homos dès que Ian était à proximité et surtout au souvenir douloureux que Ian garderait gravé à jamais lorsqu'il croisait le regard du père de son amant. Cet homme qui avait marié Mickey de force à Svetlana et l'avait forcé à avoir des rapports avec elle devant Ian, après que le père eut découvert que son fils se faisait prendre par un homme, comme les catins qu'il employait pour son petit business.

            Ian avait exigé que cette relation qu'il entretenait avec Mickey cesse d'être cachée, Mickey s'était encore une fois énervé, de peur que son père entende. Et finalement, alors que Ian s'apprêtait à partir, et cette fois pour de bon, Mickey avait osé.

            -Je suis très content, finit par dire Ian avec ce regard malicieux, vestige du temps où tout était plus simple.

            Le rouquin embrassa doucement les lèvres meurtries du brun, qui, malgré la douleur, répondit au baiser avec un peu plus d'ardeur, mêlant leurs langues avides de caresses. Mickey s'écarta alors et, front contre front, ferma les yeux. Il se sentait étrangement calme, à cet instant.

            -Tu m'aimes ?

            Deux mots, murmurés et presqu'inaudibles. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe fine de Ian, qui se raidit pendant une fraction de seconde pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Mickey gardait ses yeux clos, comme s'il craignait la réponse. Ian s'écarta et le brun baissa la tête. Encore.

            Le seul moyen que Ian trouva pour répondre à Mickey fut sa bouche qui effleura ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire, pour descendre dans son cou en traçant des sillons avec sa langue. Mickey se détendit et frémit même face à cette caresse inédite tant elle était douce. Ian mordilla délicatement la peau de son cou et y fit un suçon qui arracha un léger grognement au brun. Lentement, Ian déboutonna la chemise noire encore tachée de sang de Mickey et passa ses mains sous sa peau laiteuse, couverte de bleus, sans jamais cesser d'embrasser cette peau et son odeur si particulier dont il ne se lassait jamais.

            Il fit descendre ses mains lentement. Mickey réprima un gémissement alors que Ian arrivait sur sa ceinture et appuyait un peu trop fort sur un hématome à proximité. Le roux esquissa un sourire satisfait puis entreprit de dessangler la ceinture du Milkovich à présent complètement à sa merci.

            Il s'aperçut alors que Mickey le regardait, souffle devenu erratique et pupilles dilatées. Ian savait qu'il attendait la réponse à sa question à peine chuchotée même si la perspective des événements qui allaient suivre dans un futur très proche les faisaient tous les deux lentement perdre pied.

            -Tu es à moi, souffla alors Ian avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, abandonnant la douceur pour se noyer dans un plaisir bestial qui laissait généralement les sentiments de côté.

            Mais chacun se douta que cette fois-là serait différente.

            Mickey s'abandonna finalement complètement et laissa Ian lui retirer ses jeans.


End file.
